User blog:Cartoonking10749/20 DEATH BATTLES
While there are still 3 episodes of this season left (2 if excluding the upcoming Naruto v Ichigo fight), now comes the time to share what I think or to be more precise, would love to be actual Death Battles for next year's Season. If any of were the last 2 of this season, then lucky me! Though we'll have some fun, I'll list approximately 20 Death Battles and even 5 DBXs, with only a description of said fight and everyone will try and guess who is fighting who? The rules are: You can leave up to 2 answers per day in the comments below. If you need hints for a fight, please mention in comments and I'll leave one. If an answer is correct, images of characters will appear on the list next to numbers. Best of luck folks, let's have some fun. DEATH BATTLE! 20. Muay Thai Combat! Two kickboxers of legend compete against each other in the Death Battle arena. ' VS' 19. These deformed masters of evils are unrivaled in Dark Magic...until now. In a frightful fight to the finish, who will reign victorious; The Lord of Destruction or The Ever-Living? ' VS' 18. Mother Nature can depend on these two young maidens to do her work against evil. They are kind-hearted but no way near pushovers. That would be a fatal mistake. VS 17. In this bout between Marvel & DC, size does matter. ''' 'VS' ' ' '''16. These furry thieves are hoping to make a steal out of victory. ' VS' 15. What's cooler then knights? Knights that can fly!! ' VS' 14. For decades, they were the poster boys of MANLY movies. But which Hollywood action star shines the brightest? ' VS' 13. Anung Un Rama......Akira Fudo.....Names that the literal hell out of their prey; Demons. But in the uber violent confrontation between these two carriers of the apocalypse, how will it all end? Who will be the last demon-wrecker left? VS 12. Combine two teens along with parasitic technology and what do you get? Living weapons of course! ' VS' 11. Fame and Fortune. One guy has it, the other doesn't. Both are willing to kill for top billing in the Death Battle pantheon. It's the golden glory hog vs the A-list kombatant! VS 10. A bad moon rises when these lethal lycanthropes paint the Death Battle arena red in tooth and claw. ' VS' 9. Tasked with the birthright to fight monsters, the Vampie Hunter from Europe and the Night Warrior from Asia collide with their own mobile weapon cache on hand. Who will live to hunt the dark another night? VS 8. They are the masked men of mayhem and terrorism, with a love of world-conquering organisations and a special hatred of All-American heroes ! VS 7. Fireworks will fly when an ordinary magician engages with a slayer in a magic duel...of destructive proportions. ' ' ' VS' 6'''. They are larger then life legends of war and peace, heralding two of pop culture's recognisable collectible franchises. It's time to determine who will survive a showdown betwwen the shape- changing alien automaton and the "gifted" human with the mobile suit'. '''VS' 5. Capcom vs Namco! Two of gaming's toughest robot warriors of justice set their sights.....on each other ' VS' 4. Death Battle Dance Off! Which gaming fighter has the moves to bust more then just grooves? The hardened Brazilan brawler or the static-charged sensation from South America? ' VS' 3. They are anime anti-heroes that make a living on the edge! Busting heads and spraying bullets! But who survive an encounter between the modern-day pirate and the space cowboy? ' ' VS 2. These acrobatic city guardians take the Marvel/DC rivalry to new heights! ' ' ' VS ' 1. Cat & Mouse! This ancient rivalry reaches its conclusion; with the radically anthropomorphic representatives from the 90s. ' ' VS DBX 5. The American Bat meets the African Cat in a duel between peak-conditioned humans of nobility. VS 4. The Pharohs smile down on two fighting game rulers. But who would walk the walk...like an egyptian. ' VS' 3. It's a small cold war between a boastful fairy and troublesome snowman. ' VS' 2. They are the feminine champions of Etheria & Themyscira respectively So let's make them fight! ' VS' 1. Horns, size manipulation and frightening strength! Pandemonium ensues! ' VS' Category:Blog posts